17/75
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 75-إِذاً لَّأَذَقْنَاكَ ضِعْفَ الْحَيَاةِ وَضِعْفَ الْمَمَاتِ ثُمَّ لاَ تَجِدُ لَكَ عَلَيْنَا نَصِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 75-İzen le ezaknâke di’fal hayâti ve di’fal memâti summe lâ tecidu leke aleynâ nasîrâ(nasîran). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. izen : o taktirde, o zaman * 2. le ezaknâ-ke : elbette sana tattırdık (tattırırdık) * 3. di'fa el hayâti : hayatın zayıflığı (sıkıntısı) * 4. ve di'fa el memâti (di'fa) : ve ölümün zayıflığı (sıkıntısı) : (kat kat, iki kat), (zayıflık, güçsüzlük, sıkıntı) * 5. summe : sonra * 6. lâ tecidu : bulamazsın * 7. leke : senin için * 8. aleynâ : bize karşı * 9. nasîran : bir yardımcı Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 75-Eğer bunu yapsaydın hayâtın acısını da iki kat olarak tattıracaktık sana, ölümün acısını da iki kat, sonra da bize karşı hiçbir yardımcı bulamayacaktın kendine. Ali Bulaç Meali * 75-Bu durumda, biz sana, hayatında kat kat, ölümün de kat kat (acısını) tattırırdık; sonra bize karşı bir yardımcı bulamazdın. Ahmet Varol Meali * 75-O durumda mutlaka sana hayatın da ölümün de kat kat (acısını) tattırırdık. Sonra bize karşı kendine bir yardımcı da bulamazdın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 75-O takdirde sana, hayatın da ölümün de, kat kat azabını tattırırdık. Sonra bize karşı bir yardımcı da bulamazdın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 75-İşte o zaman sana, hayatın da, ölümün de katmerli acılarını tattırırdık. Sonra bize karşı kendine hiçbir yardımcı bulamazdın. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 75-O zaman, hiç şüphesiz sana hayatın ve ölümün sıkıntılarını kat kat tattırırdık; sonra bize karşı kendin için bir yardımcı da bulamazdın. Edip Yüksel Meali * 75-O zaman da hayatın ve ölümün azabını katlayarak sana tattırırdık. Sonra bize karşı bir yardımcı da bulamazdın Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 75-O takdirde, muhakkak hayatın da, ölümün de katmerli acısını tattırırdık; sonra Bize karşı kendin için hiçbir yardımcı bulamazdın. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 75-Ve o takdirde biz sana muhakkak hayatın da katmerli, mematın da katmerli acısını tattırdık, sonra bize karşı kendin için hiç bir yardımcı bulamazdın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 75-O takdirde sana hayatın da kat kat azabını, ölümün de kat kat azabını tattırmış olurduk. Sonra kendin için Bize karşı bir yardımcı da bulamazdın. Muhammed Esed * 75-O zaman sana hayatta da, ölümden sonra da kat kat (azap) tattırırdık; ve Bize karşı sana yardım edecek kimseyi de bulamazdın! Suat Yıldırım * 75-O takdirde de hem hayatın, hem de ölümün acısını sana kat kat tattırırdık. Sonra Bize karşı hiçbir yardımcı da bulamazdın. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 75-O takdirde sana hayâtın da, ölümün de kat kat(azâb)ını taddırırdık. Sonra bize karşı bir yardımcı da bulamazdın. Şaban Piriş Meali * 75-O zaman ise, sana hayatın da ve ölümün de azabını kat kat tattırırdık. Hem de bize karşı bir yardımcı da bulamazdın. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 75-O zaman sana hayatın azabını da, ölümün azabını da kat kat tattırırdık; sen ise Bize karşı kendine bir yardımcı bulamazdın. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 75-İşte o zaman sana, hayatın da ölümün de katmerli acılarını tattırdık. Ve bize karşı hiçbir yardımcı da bulamazdın. Yusuf Ali (English) * 75- Then had We made thee taste a double (punishment) of living and a double (punishment) of dying, then hadst thou found no helper against Us. M. Pickthall (English) * 75- Then had We made thee taste a double (punishment) of living and a double (punishment) of dying, then hadst thou found no helper against Us. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 75- O takdirde, muhakkak hayatın da, ölümün de azabını sana kat kat tattırırdık. Sonra bize karşı kendin için hiçbir yardımcı bulamazdın. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *72- Kim bunda (dünyada) kör ise, O, ahirette de kördür ve yol bakımından daha 'şaşkın bir sapıktır'. 73- Onlar neredeyse, sana vahyettiğimizden başkasını bize karşı düzüp uydurman için seni fitneye düşüreceklerdi;(87) o zaman da seni dost edineceklerdi. 74- Eğer biz seni sağlamlaştırmasaydık, andolsun, sen onlara az bir şey (de olsa) eğilim gösterecektin. 75- Bu durumda, biz sana, hayatın da kat kat, ölümün de kat kat (acısını) taddırırdık; sonra bize karşı bir yardımcı bulamazdın.(88) 76- Neredeyse seni (bu) yerden (yurdundan) çıkarmak için tedirgin edeceklerdi; bu durumda kendileri de senden sonra az bir süreden başka kalamazlar.(89) 77- (Bu,) Senden önce gönderdiğimiz resullerimizin bir sünnetidir.(90) Sünnetimizde bir değişiklik bulamazsın. AÇIKLAMA 87. Bu ayetin önemini kavrayabilmek için, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) Mekke döneminin ilk on yılında yaşadığı olayları gözönünde bulundurmalıyız. Mekkeli müşrikler herhangi bir şekilde Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) tevhidi inanç ve davetinden döndürmek ve onunla şirk ve cahiliye gelenekleri arasında bir uzlaşma yapması konusunda onu zorlamak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı. Bu amaca ulaşmak için ona çeşitli şekillerde yaklaşıyorlardı. Ona tuzaklar kurdular, mal teklif ederek baştan çıkarmaya çalıştılar, tehdit ettiler, ona karşı iftiralar düzdüler, işkence yaptılar ve ona ve taraftarlarına karşı sosyal ve ekonomik boykot uyguladılar. Kısacası onu etkisiz kılmak için ellerinden gelen her şeyi yaptılar. 88. Bu ifadeler tekrar iki noktayı anlatmak ister: 1) "Eğer hakkı bildikten sonra küfürle uzlaşma yapsaydın, o dejenere olmuş topluluğu hoşnut edebilirdin, fakat Allah'ın gazabını üzerine çeker ve hem bu dünyada hem de ahirette kat kat azabı tadardın." 2) "Hiç kimse, hatta Allah'ın Rasûlü bile, Allah'tan yardım almaksızın bâtıl ve küfrün saptırıcı metodlarına karşı koyamaz." Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) bulunduğu doğru durumda sebat edip kalmasını sağlayan güç Allah tarafından kendisine verilen sabır nimetinden kaynaklanıyordu. Böylece onu ne kadar şiddetli olursa olsun, hiç bir işkence yolundan döndürememiştir. 89. Bu apaçık bir gayb haberiydi. Her ne kadar indirildiği dönemde sadece bir tehdit olarak kabul edilmişse de on yıl kadar sonra bu tehdit gerçekleşmiştir. Bu surenin indirilmesinden bir yıl kadar sonra Mekkeli müşrikler Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) yurdundan ayrılmaya zorladılar. Bundan sekiz yıl kadar sonra Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak döndü ve bundan da iki yıl sonra tüm Arabistan müşriklerden temizlendi. Bundan sonra orada kalan müslüman olarak kaldı, müşrik olarak değil. 90. Yani, "İşte Allah her zaman, bir peygamberi öldüren veya süren bir topluluğa böyle davranır. Onlar bundan sonra o topraklarda kalamazlar. Onlar ya Allah'ın azabı ile helâk edilirler, ya bir düşman topluluğun idaresi altına girerler, ya da Peygamber'in takipçileri tarafından hezimete uğratılırlar." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *75. O zaman sana hayatta da, ölümden sonra da kat kat azap tattırırdık; (90) ve Bize karşı sana yardım edecek kimseyi de bulamazdın! 90 - Yani, "böyle yapmakla, Allah'ın sana bahşettiği vahye rağmen yoldan çıkmış olacağın için ve ayrıca, ortaya koymuş olacağın çarpık örnekle sana inananları da yoldan çıkarmış olacağın için". Yukarıdaki pasajın dile getirdiği anlam, ilgili olduğu tarihsel olay ya da olayların ötesine geçmekte ve temel bir gerçeğe ya da doğruya ters düşecek bilinçli bir tercihin affedilmez bir günah oluşturduğuna işaret etmektedir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *75. 0 takdirde sana hayatın da kat kat azabını, ölümün kat kat azabını tattırmış olurduk. Sonra kendin için bize karşı bir yardımcı da bulamazdın. 75. Evet.. Eğer sen onların arzularına rıza gösterseydin (o takdirde sana hayatın kat kat azabını, ölümün de kat kat azabını tattırmış olurduk) seni dünya hayatında da ahiret hayatında da birçok cezaya maruz bırakırdık. Çünkü peygamberlik ve risalet gibi en büyük bir nimet ve makama sahip olan bir zat, faraza öyle bir günahta bulunursa elbette ki, onun cezasının da öyle büyük olması gerekir. Evet.. 0 takdirde öyle azap görürdün (sonra) da Ey Resulüm (kendin için bize karşı, bir yardımcı da bulamazdın) ki, seni bizim azabımızdan kurtarabilsin. Fakat günahsız olma nimetine, ilâhî korumaya mazhar olduğun için o aldatıcıların arzularına rıza göstermekten, meyletmekten uzak bulundun. § Bu âyeti kerimenin nüzul sebebi olarak deniliyor ki: Sakif kabilesinin elçileri peygamberin huzuruna gelmişler "bizim sana biatta bulunabilmemiz için bize üç hususa dair ayrıcalık ver" demişler. Şöyle ki: Biz namazlarda eğilmeyelim = secdeye kapanmayalım ve putlarımızı başkaları değil, biz kendi ellerimizle kıralım ve biz kendilerine tapmaksızın bir sene lât ve uzzadan men edilmeyelim. İşte Resûl-i Ekrem bunların bu arzularına meyletmemişti. Ancak putlarını kendi elleriyle kırmalarını onlara havale buyurmuştu. § Bu âyeti celile, bizlere de bir ibret dersi vermektedir, öyle dünyevî bir maksat için dinin hükümlerine muhalefete cüret edenlerin, bu hususa eğilim gösterenlerin korkunç âkibetlerine nazarı dikkati çekmektedir.